The invention relates to a device for separating particle material from a fluid circulating in a heating system, that accumulates and is periodically purged as sludge; in particular the invention is directed to a magnetic particle separator suitable for separating both magnetic or ferrous particles resulting from the internal corrosion of pipes and/or equipments of a heating system, as well as non-magnetic or non-ferrous particles resulting from dirt in the flowing thermal fluid. Although, according to the invention the magnetic particle separator is suitable for any application, it is particularly suitable for application both in household and centralized heating systems for civil and/or industrial use.